


my body aches to breathe your breath

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: D/s, Future Fic, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec snorts, and Magnus smiles, focusing his gaze on the potion so he doesn't forget to stir. He loves Alec, he does- but he <i>really</i> doesn't want to restart this potion, already two weeks in. </p>
<p>“I'm in my room,” Alec says, “it's soundproofed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	my body aches to breathe your breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deepbutdazzlingdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbutdazzlingdarkness/gifts).



> because a special someone made me a lovely banner & fanmix, so moar malec smut \o/  
> title from sarah mclachlan's possession
> 
> ([tumblr? ^.^](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/))

Magnus is brewing Raphael a daylight potion- one use, one sunrise- and if it hadn't been in Ragnor's will, it wouldn't be happening. There aren't nearly enough pretty gems in the whole wide world to make up for the utter boredom that is this nearly useless potion. It's not that the daylight potion is tricky or difficult, that would make it too interesting, no this potion is simply a bent moon beam, a sprinkle of faerie dust, and a drop of the intended's blood stirred for exactly three hours daily for three weeks. And since it was a rather finicky potion, only stirring by hand would do- magic stirring corrupted the potion instantly. 

So Magnus is rather bored when Alec calls, an hour earlier than he was expecting. 

“I hate politics. And Idris. I miss New York.”

“Why hello Alexander, I do hope you're not on the Clave's front steps.” 

Alec snorts, and Magnus smiles, focusing his gaze on the potion so he doesn't forget to stir. He loves Alec, he does- but he _really_ doesn't want to restart this potion, already two weeks in. 

“I'm in my room,” Alec says, “it's soundproofed.” 

Magnus swallows the first thought that comes to mind, forcing a light tone. “What happened?” 

“Just an old stubborn shadowhunter, don't worry about it. How's your day been?” 

“I got a new order, a charisma potion for a fist full of diamonds,” Magnus answers, still rather pleased about the deal. Blake had come to him before for orders, and she was always punctual with payment, had a nice habit of tipping well. 

“That sounds like an official amount you two settled on,” Alec says. 

Magnus chuckles, “Her hands are much larger than mine. I think I'll make Chairman Meow a new collar.” 

“You spoil that cat,” Alec states. 

Magnus grins, “Would you rather the diamonds go on a collar for you?” 

Alec coughs, and Magnus can imagine the accompanying light blush well. The two spots of pink Alec always wears when he tries on anything pretty or soft, decadent things.

“That's why I called. Not the collar- I mean, I wanted- I was hoping you could talk to me.” 

Magnus bites back a sigh, “As tempting as that is Alexander, I'm not there to make sure you take care of yourself after-”

“I'll be good!” Alec interrupts hastily. “I have a pitcher of water and granola bars for that.” 

Want courses through him, and Magnus just barely remembers to keep stirring. “Oh yeah? What else do you have?” 

“The new blue dildo and lube.” 

Magic tingles in Magnus's fingertips, and he reins it in, thankful the potion's silver color hasn't changed. “What if I hadn't picked up Alexander? What would you have done then?” 

“Left you a very long message,” Alec says, and god, if Magnus could portal into Alec's room he'd ditch this potion without a second thought. 

“Naughty boy,” Magnus breathes. “Anything else you did before calling?” 

“I'm not- I'm naked,” Alec answers, and Magnus grips the ladle harder, keeps his hand from jerking. 

“So tell me Alexander- what prompted you to take all your clothes off and call me?” Magnus asks. “It's only been a few days, are you already so desperate?” 

There's a quiet whine from Alec's side, and Magnus's lips curl up. 

“An answer Alexander.” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Alec groans, and Magnus's eyes narrow when he hears unmistakable masturbatory strokes.

“Alec,” he says shortly, and the sounds stop instantly. “What do you want?” 

“I want you to be in control.” 

“And you thought it was a good idea to just start jacking off without permission?” Alec gasps, and Magnus presses, adding, “Do you want to be punished or are you that wanton?” 

“Both,” Alec admits. 

“Touch yourself,” Magnus says and waits for the telltale intake of breath. “No, not there Alexander. Pinch your nipples, squeeze tighter until it's too much.” 

“Magnus,” Alec moans, and he can picture it all too easily. Alexander naked on some inadequate all business bed, a too short single most likely, with stiff white sheets and a single flat pillow. Alec's back arched as he pinches himself, eyes screwed shut and the phone on the pillow beside his ear. 

“Good,” Magnus says, checking the clock before continuing stirring. The potion still has a little under a half hour, but at least it'd be an interesting finish. “Move your left hand to your stomach, and your right to your throat. I want you to only squeeze the tiniest bit, so you can feel every word you speak.”

“Okay -did you just put me on speaker?” Alec sputters out. 

“There's no one here, I am however brewing. And I only have two hands. Perhaps you should do the same?” 

“What are you doing with the other?” Alec asks, breathing hard. 

“Mhmm, nice try,” Magnus says. “I get to ask the questions tonight.” (It's only half to tease, half because whatever Alec thinks of is better than _nothing yet_.) 

“Using your left hand, grab the lube and- it's the water-based one right?” 

“Yes,” Alec answers. 

“Good, squirt some on your stomach.” Magnus smiles at Alec's latest inhale, doubtless due to the cool lube. “Two fingers only, cover your cock.” 

“I'm not ambidextrous,” Alec grumbles, small slick noises almost distracting him from the potion. 

“Sounds like you're doing just fine,” Magnus says, and Alec's breath catches. “Mmm, did you forget that I can hear you darling? That you're performing for me?” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Alec hisses, “Magnus I need, I need more.” 

“Okay,” Magnus agrees, finally allowing his spare hand to press against his silk covered erection. “Same two fingers, use the rest of the lube to open yourself up.” 

“It's tacky,” Alec says.

“And how do you wake up water-based lubes?” Magnus asks, curious if Alec will remember. 

“More water, or saliva.” 

“Suck on your fingers,” Magnus says, and the words are barely out of his mouth before he hears Alec complying. It's obscenely loud over the speaker, and Magnus rocks into his palm once more before putting his hand on the table. He didn't come this far to mess up brewing in today's last ten minutes.

“Are your fingers wet enough?” 

There's one last wet suck, and Alec answers, “Yes.” 

“Good, fuck yourself open with them.” 

Alec moans a moment later, and Magnus adds, “Slower. I want you to feel every single push and pull of your fingertips.” 

“Magnus,” Alec whines. “I need more.” 

“Patience, we have all night.” 

“Magnus, _please_.” 

There are still nine minutes left, and there's no way the potion can survive Alec taking any more of his attention. 

“Magnus,” Alec moans low, low enough that Magnus is sure it wasn't on purpose. The new image slams into him- Alec teasing himself with his fingertips, hand caught around his throat, and cock throbbing, dripping onto his abs. 

Magnus loses himself in it for a minute, robotically stirring, and only comes back at Alec's begging. 

“Please, I need to go faster. I need it.” 

“No,” Magnus says, relishing in Alec's little whimper. “Add another finger, I want all three as deep as you can reach.” 

A broken groan cracks through the line. “Now what?” Alec asks. 

“Don't move them, not even a little bit. With your other hand, pull your hair.” 

The line is quiet, besides Alec's breathing, and that won't do. “Pull your hair harder Alexander.” 

There's a sharp gasp, followed by a curse, and Magnus already knows what happened before Alec says, “I'm sorry, my fingers slipped.” 

“Tsk, tsk,” Magnus drawls, “stop touching yourself and go wash your hands.” 

“Magnus-” Alec tries, and he cuts him off. “No.” 

There's soft grumbling that he can't catch on the phone, but there's water running and Magnus figures at the least he just bought himself a few minutes of not fucking up the potion. He stirs and tries not to think about Alec standing naked in a sparse bathroom washing his hands. (God, if Magnus were there, he would wrap his arms around Alec's waist, kiss and bite the spot on his neck he likes so much. Alec would call him out on distracting him while he tried to follow his orders, and things would dissolve into them just making out.)

“I'm back,” Alec says, and Magnus still has a few more minutes of stirring. Funny how long a few minutes could seem when he was denying himself. (The trick is obviously not to deny oneself he can't help but think, and it's almost tempting to just toss the potion and say fuck it to social obligations.)

“How do you feel?” Magnus asks. 

Alec sighs, “Seriously?” 

“Mhmm.”

“I feel empty and turned on, I want you.” 

Alec takes a breath, and Magnus begins to process that this was probably the worst way to keep himself from getting distracted. But before he can say anything, Alec's talking again, voice low and smooth. 

“I want your cock in me, and I don't want to wait until the end of the week. I want to wear your teeth marks on my neck so none of them forget who I'm going home to. I just want to go home to you.” 

“Oh my sweet Alexander,” Magnus says, “you'll be home before you know it.” 

There's a warm empty beat, and then Alec says, “So does that mean I can orgasm now?” 

Magnus laughs, “That may have been the most devious thing you've ever done-”

“I wasn't lying,” Alec mutters, and he can hear the pout. 

“-so I suppose you can lube up the dildo.” 

The clock chimes, and Magnus pulls the potion off heat, covering it. He practically falls into his favorite chair, takes the phone off speaker so it can be closer, and one-handedly opens his pants. Magnus knew he was aroused, but the damp spot on his pants is an unwelcome surprise and he spells it clean immediately. 

“Magnus?” Alec asks.

Magnus closes his eyes, hand loose around his cock as he imagines Alec waiting on his bed. “Spread your legs, as far as you can,” he says, would magic ropes around his ankles and tie them to the bed posts if he were there. 

“Please Magnus,” Alec says, and he almost draws it out more- can never get enough of Alec needing him.

“No touching your cock,” Magnus starts, catches Alec's excited inhale. “You may go as fast as you need with the dildo to come. Let me hear you.” 

“Thank you,” Alec says, and then Magnus can hear the silicone sliding in and out of Alec, and there's no hope for him lasting long. His hand isn't even moving, tight around the base of his cock, and Magnus already feels like he might orgasm if he shifts the tiniest bit. 

Alec's speech has turned into grunts and moans, occasional curses and utterings of Magnus's name. Magnus has never actually seen Alec fuck himself with the blue dildo, something that will be fixed once he's home again. Magnus can imagine it fairly easily though, Alec's long fingers slipping on the dildo as he tries to fuck himself harder, faster. It's the same shade as Magnus's magic, and god, Alec would look stunning in the bright blue magical restraints with the matching dildo deep in him, only the base showing.

Magnus's hand jerks on its own, and he orgasms, little bits of magic sparking from his fingertips. 

“Come for me Alexander,” he says, and Alec must, an even louder groan followed by slower breathing. 

“You did so well darling,” Magnus says. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?” 

“No, just sleepy,” Alec says, a yawn chasing his words. 

Magnus smiles, “Alright you can clean up in the morning. Do you have enough blankets?” 

“Mhmm.” Alec says. “I wish you were here to hold me,” Alec adds, almost too quiet for Magnus to hear. 

“I wish I were there too love.”

Alec snorts, “No you don't. These people are _awful_ Magnus.” 

Magnus swallows a sad little sound. “I know.” And then adds, in a purposefully lighter tone, “I'd still like to be in your arms.”

“Mmm, I love you.” 

“I love you too Alexander.” 

“Tell me a story? A happy one from when you were younger?” 

Magnus smiles, picking one out. “If you fall asleep in the middle, you're getting spanked once you get home.” 

“Mmm, counting on it,” Alec murmurs. 

“Brat,” Magnus says fondly. “Okay, so when I was a young man living in Brazil, I ran into a warlock named Dot and the worst tempered cat I've ever met...”


End file.
